Shattered Silence
by Kozmotis Nightmare
Summary: After a long and desperate struggle, the Guardians are nearly finished with the task of capturing Nightmares. But when Jack discovers that what they're doing is causing Pitch harm, he'll do anything to make things right again.
1. Part One

Things in the world were beginning to turn into a New Golden Age. The Guardians had decided to band together to capture the Nightmares, taking it upon themselves to rid the world of Pitch's minions. It was a slow task for sure; it'd taken them twenty years to capture the amount they currently had. All of them were trapped in a large prison of bright glowing crystal that stood at the top of a very high mountain.

The Guardians and their subjects kept a diligent watch on the crystal prison at all times- though it was nearly impossible for them to escape. The glowing crystal kept them at bay, shining light on them when they got too close. Their shadowy wisps couldn't slip past the bright light that imprisoned them. They were completely ensnared.

Children all over the world were cooing with joy- they all slept peacefully, without dreading sleep for fear of a nightmare. The Guardians were proud of their deeds.

In the midst of celebration, Jack Frost decided to go directly to Pitch's lair and capture the remaining Nightmares. No one had heard anything from Pitch since that day so long ago when the Guardians had stopped him from taking over.

Jack was a lot more powerful than he was before. The childrens' belief in him had more than doubled his own abilities. He could control winter on a much larger scale than he could before. Some people had come to call him the Spirit of Winter due to the snowstorms he could inflict. But he always kept himself in check- his job was to bring Joy to children and to protect them, always.

He'd changed the way he dressed as well, but only slightly. He still wore those dark brown pants that he'd always had, but he'd traded in his hoodie for a blue soldier's jacket, and he wore knee-high black military boots as well. He looked very much like a regal Guardian.

Armed with his staff and a rope spun from golden silk, Jack journeyed beneath one of Pitch's portals beneath a bed and into the King's lair.

The rope was how they caught the Nightmares. It restrained them well enough until they were placed in the crystal prison, and Jack had a snowglobe that took him there directly.

Although he was powerful, Jack still showed great caution as he walked around the underground palace.

It was just as he remembered it, except much more...broken. The cold stone was cracked and chipped, seeming like it could give way at the slightest touch. He saw multiple cages had fallen from the ceiling and now laid empty on the ground, some of them covered in spiderwebs.

As Jack went deeper into the darkness, he felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt afraid. The darkness here was so thick, so terrifying. The young Guardian could still remember coming here that day long ago. But it felt more empty than it had been then, and Jack was unsure why that made him afraid.

Hoof beats sounded behind him, and he turned just as a Nightmare stormed past him. The creature cried out an angry roar as it looked at him before taking off again. Stretching out his staff, he was prepared to trap it within his ice, but it dispersed when it struck the wall and melted into dust.

He knew his fear had attracted it, but it looked as though the creature was more afraid of him. The other Nightmares must have been hiding here, all of them huddling and cowering somewhere in the deepest parts of this place.

Determined to capture whatever he found, Jack ran into one of the larger rooms where the darkness was at it's worst. He came to a halt when he saw familiar yellow eyes looking at him from within the blackness.

Staring in silence, he prepared himself for a fight- staff clenched tightly in one hand. Ice began forming at his feet as he continued to wait. After a long moment, a familiar voice greeted him.

"I barely recognized you with those boots," came the dark, always seductive tone of Pitch Black. "I'd almost thought you had a secret agenda against footwear."

Jack couldn't help but smile proudly. He relaxed a little as he advanced, talking small and careful steps towards the King of Nightmares. Pitch was still unseen in the darkness, except for his eyes that shone brightly within the shadows. Jack stopped to lean against his staff.

"Why don't you come on out, Pitch?" Jack urged with a grin. "Or are you afraid?"

Pitch chuckled. Before Jack could back away, Pitch emerged from the shadows. He looked the same as ever, except...

Except he looked...very tired.

"If you've come for my Nightmares, they're not here," Pitch informed him with a frown. "I think you scared off the one companion I did have..."

Jack watched, oddly disturbed by Pitch's appearance. As Pitch walked past him, the Boogeyman seemed to glide like a wraith. His gray skin seemed even paler than usual, and Jack was positive the man looked too skinny to be normal.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack blurted out.

Pitch calmly chuckled in response.

"You are quite a naive little Guardian," Pitch's words seemed devoid of expression, devoid of anger. "Surely you realized what all of you are doing to me?"

Pitch turned around, making his way back towards the shadows. He seated himself on a throne of obsidian, leaning back against it with a sigh. Jack followed him, his eyes displaying the conflicted emotions that were starting to well up inside of him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Why do you look so sick?"

As Jack spoke, Pitch closed his eyes. A tiny smile tugged on the corner of his lips before he let out a long exhale. "I'm fading away..."

Jack gasped sharply. He gripped his staff hard, unbelieving. Pitch wasn't a Guardian. He was something else entirely. How could he fade away?

"Forgive me for being blunt, but I don't have the energy to talk too much," he paused for a moment, opening his eyes and looking up at Jack. "Dying tends to have that effect on me."

Jack was shaking his head and took a tiny step back. No, Pitch was lying. He was trying to trick him. Pitch couldn't die.

"I don't understand... what's doing this to you?" he questioned, still unsure what to think.

He wasn't sure why the idea bothered him so much. He didn't exactly hate Pitch, but this new information shouldn't have bothered him as badly as it did. He felt a pain forming in his chest the longer he gazed upon the King of Nightmares.

Pitch sighed, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Surely you're smarter than this, Frost," he groaned. He placed his hand over his face and inhaled deeply. "Where does my power come from?"

Jack tilted his head. "Your power comes from f-"

"_FEAR!_" Pitch interrupted loudly. "My power comes from fear. From _being_ feared. And what have you and your jolly little friends been doing these past twenty years?"

Jack's eyes went wide. When he looked at Pitch, he heard the older man chuckle as he rose from his throne like a ghost before walking past the young Guardian, hands clasped behind his back.

"Give the young man a prize! He's figured it out," Pitch spat, feigning joy at Jack's realization.

As Pitch exited the room, Jack followed. He was feeling overcome with guilt. It was never his intention to do this. He never knew capturing Nightmares would take such a great toll on the Boogeyman. Shadows clung to Pitch's feet with every step he took, ascending the crumbling staircase into another part of the castle.

"Pitch, I never wanted this!" Jack shouted after him.

He heard Pitch's condescending laughter as it echoed throughout the palace. Even now, Jack could hear the obvious strain in the man's voice. As Jack followed him up the stairs, Pitch suddenly vanished before his eyes. The Frost spirit glanced around, searching to where Pitch had gone.

When he met the top of the stairs, he wandered into the open doorway into a very dark bedroom. Only one beam of light lit the dark space. Like the rest of the castle, it looked old and decayed. Dusty books littered the floor, some pages torn and left scattered to collect dust.

In the center of the room was a massive canopy bed, strips of curtains hanging over the sides. The wooden poles looked cracked and chipped, the curtains torn with massive holes. Jack came closely, his boots kicking up dust. When he was about a few feet away, he held out his staff and parted the curtains.

Pitch was lying against a mess of pillows, one knee propped up and his face leaning into his palm. He gave Jack a weary stare.

"I honestly wish you would leave," he said softly. "I'd prefer dying in peace rather than being gawked at."

Letting the curtain drift shut, Jack circled the bed. Carefully touching the dense fabric, he slipped his hand inside and pulled it open. Frost spiraled out over the curtain from his touch, and Pitch groaned with disdain as Jack stared at him.

"You have very poor manners," Pitch growled.

Jack bit his lip. In all honesty, he wanted to reach out and hug the other man. He never realized what he was doing was hurting Pitch. He just wanted to make children happy, to make sure nothing evil could ever bring them harm.

"Pitch, I'm sorry," Jack whispered sadly.

It was difficult for him to keep the emotion out of his voice. The idea of fading away was terrifying. He could still remember how horrible it was when it was happening to his fellow Guardians; the way they looked, the pitiful states they were in. He didn't want to imagine it. It was undoubtedly painful, both mentally and physically.

"I never... I never thought this would happen to you..."

He couldn't bring himself to look at Pitch. The mere sight of him nearly brought Jack to the brink of tears. Pitch laughed at him, so quiet Jack barely caught it.

"I don't want your pity, Frost," he hissed.

Jack clenched his fists, the wood of his staff cracking under his own strength.

"Pitch, I mean it!" he persisted. "I didn't know this would happen!"

Something hot touched Jack's hand, and he was startled to find it was Pitch's fingers. He kept his eyes averted as they trailed over his icy fingertips, over his knuckles until they were testing the edge of his sleeve, sliding up his wrist.

As quickly as it had come, the touch was over. He heard Pitch breathing, slowly taking in air and exhaling again.

"I believe you," Pitch informed him, keeping his voice low.

Jack looked over at the other man, and his heart sank in his chest. This close, Jack could see exactly what kind of shape Pitch was in.

His black cloak clung to his body, and Jack could see how skeletal thin the King of Nightmares really was. He had dark bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days, and the shade of his white skin was a sickly pale that reminded Jack of fading bruises.

He looked up, and when their eyes met, Jack was bothered by the lack of gold that usually stood out in the older male's gaze. Pitch's eyes were mostly silver colored now, with tiny specs of yellow that seemed to fade the longer Jack kept the joined gaze.

"I don't like the way you're looking at me, Frost," Pitch warned, and immediately Jack looked away.

"Sorry...I'm sorry..." he apologized.

He could already feel tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, turning into ice the moment they touched his skin. Dropping his staff and the rope, Jack leaned onto the bed.

"Tell me what I can do to help you," he pleaded softly.

Pitch laughed again, sharp with disbelief and bitterness.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" he questioned. "Even now, you're wasting what little time I have left."

Jack's lip quivered. He leaned in further, daring to put his knees on the bed.

"What can I do to give you more time?"

The King of Nightmares glanced at him, eying Jack's growing proximity.

"...If you were afraid, it would give me a little strength..."

At his own words, Pitch began to snicker. "But you haven't feared me for twenty years. I doubt you could even try, given how I am now."

Jack's thoughts were racing. He had to do something, but Pitch was right. Jack couldn't force himself to be afraid of Pitch. While he was a little scared, he wasn't scared of Pitch. He was scared for him. Jack was fearless in most things, from monsters to normal phobias. And with how weak Pitch was, it was obvious that even so much as teleporting took too much out of him.

As Jack wracked his brain for something, he heard Pitch move a little. When he looked up, Pitch had his fingers covering his mouth, his eyes glaring in thought.

"There is... one way to get some fear out of you..." he whispered.

When Jack's face lit up, Pitch shook his head in anger.

"Pitch, you have to!" Jack insisted. "I'll do anything to help you!"

The expression Pitch gave him made Jack feel concern. He looked like a cornered animal who was given the choice of death or pain, and neither option looked too promising.

"Please don't make me..." he murmured sadly.

This was ridiculous! He was a dying man! If there was even one option left, Jack was willing to do it. What was so bad that even Pitch was hesitating while on the edge of death?

"Pitch, if it can help even a little, I don't care what it is," the Frost Guardian urged.

Pitch shook his head again. "Even I have morals, Jack..."

Jack felt a bit of anger flare up within himself. Inching forward, he reached out and grabbed Pitch by the front of his cloak, being mindful of Pitch's delicate state as he pulled him closer.

"I don't care about your damn morals, Pitch! I'm giving you consent! If it can help, I'm happy to let you do whatever you have to."

Pitch closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened his eyes again. He looked sad.

"I hope you can forgive me for this... and know that I can't ever thank you enough."

When Pitch rose up on his knees, Jack nodded and closed his eyes. He was prepared for the worst mental assault possible, or whatever Pitch planned to do to him to make him afraid.

He gasped when he felt slender fingers touching his sides, and Pitch's warm face pressing into his neck. Fear seized his heart like a cat pouncing on a bird. Out of reflex, he brought his hands up to Pitch's shoulders and tried to push him away.

"What are you doing?" he rasped, trying to squirm away when Pitch's hands grew more adventurous.

Pitch's breath felt hot against his skin, nearly burning. He was slow to realize Pitch was actually kissing his neck, brushing his fangs along his throat and threatening to bite him. Those hands on his sides slipped under the hem of Jack's soldier jacket, bringing their burning heat with them wherever they touched.

His heart began to beat faster and faster, and his body went rigid when he heard Pitch chuckle into his neck. The sound was thick with power, chilling Jack to his core.

"Your fear..." Pitch purred lustfully. "It's intoxicating..."

Jack whimpered when he felt Pitch bite his neck, but he stopped himself from retaliating. Pitch needed this. And Jack was truly afraid of whatever the King of Nightmares was doing to him. He'd never felt a fear like this. It was nearly making him dizzy, forcing him to cling to the older male as he was touched.

His face felt hot when he felt one of Pitch's hands grab his rear, and it only worsened when Pitch traced his tongue over Jack's sensitive ear.

"Do you have any idea about what I'm going to do to you, Jack?" Pitch whispered darkly, his words slithering into Jack's ear like a serpent.

The Frost Guardian lightly shook his head, too afraid to answer with words. He heard a hissing laughter tickle his ear before Pitch suddenly pinned him to the bed. Jack fought the instinct to get up, to crawl away, but he was frozen in terror. Pitch knelt between his thighs, head tilted back a little as he stared down at Jack.

As he ran his hands over the younger male's chest, Pitch gave Jack a hungry smile.

"I'm going to defile you..." he purred, and it finally dawned on Jack what was happening as Pitch began undoing the buttons to his jacket.

"I'm going to make you scream in agony as I take you..." he continued, and the moment he pulled the boy's jacket open, Pitch licked his lips.

Tears trailed down the sides of Jack's face, leaving a thin trail of ice behind them. He could barely move when Pitch leaned down and began kissing his chest. He trembled as he began to sob, every sound catching in his throat.

Pitch closed his eyes and moaned as he basked in the fear that radiated from the Frost Guardian. The sound of Pitch in rapture sent chills through Jack's body. His face felt hot when he noticed he'd grown slightly aroused, just from the sound of Pitch moaning. He couldn't stop himself from thinking how pathetic this was of him; he'd practically thrown himself to Pitch and was allowing himself to be violated, and now he was getting turned on by it.

He feared the worst when Pitch sat back, but Pitch didn't do anything to hurt him. In a rather loving gesture, Pitch ran his fingers over Jack's frozen tear-streaks, melting them as he wiped them away. Jack opened his eyes and looked up to see Pitch inching closer, blue eyes widened when Pitch gently kissed him.

When he pulled away, Jack stared up in confusion. To his amazement, Pitch looked perfectly healthy. Had such a small dose of fear given him back his natural appearance?

"You should leave here," Pitch whispered to him softly. "I thank you helping to delay my demise...and I'm sorry for doing this to you."

As he spoke, Pitch stroked Jack's cheek with the back of his hand. He leaned down once again and laid a kiss on Jack's forehead before rising up off the bed and exiting the room.

Jack was slow to get up from where he was. It took him a long time to get himself moving, and even longer to get his jacket buttoned up once again.

He was confused with himself for feeling like he did. Pitch's touch had both frightened him and brought him pleasure. And he'd been so... sweet before he'd gotten up. And he hadn't outright raped Jack... it was as though he was trying not to hurt Jack at all.

With an idea in mind, Jack slid off the bed with care and retrieved his belongings from the floor. He looked around in case Pitch was still lingering, but when he didn't catch sight of him, Jack fled on the wind into the sky.

Regardless of their differences, Jack was determined not to let Pitch fade away. He was going to call a meeting with the other Guardians.


	2. Part Two

((**_This chapter has slight implied rape. Just letting ya'll know in case that weirds you out or makes you uncomfortable_**.))

* * *

The wind took Jack where he needed to go, and tonight it was swift due to Jack's personal mission. The best place to try and rally a meeting with his fellow Guardians would be at North's, but even as the wind took him at it's quickest, Jack felt hesitant.

It was close to Christmas, and Jack knew just how busy the older Guardian often was at this time. But he had to tell someone, and he was almost positive that North would understand Jack's plight. If any of the Guardians could understand Jack, it would be North. He was the oldest (_at least, Jack thought he was_) and would no doubt see exactly what they'd all been doing was wrong if it was actually hurting Pitch.

When he landed outside in the thick snow, the Yetis were quick to allow him entry. But inside it was all hustle and bustle. Jack could hear Yetis grumbling, mechanical things at work, and elves jingling as they ran underfoot. He kept a stern face on as he used his staff to part the crowd, trying to locate the one man he was looking for. He decided to ride a breeze higher up, to where North usually spent his time when he wasn't busy.

Much to his surprise, he found North sitting in his office, going over a very long list and drinking from a giant mug that could only be for a man of his size. He looked up to see Jack and his face lit up from behind the mug before he set the glass down. He had a tiny amount of eggnog froth coating his mustache, and when Jack pointed it out the older Guardian wiped it off with the back of his arm.

"Jack!" he greeted, quickly standing and ready to offer the boy a hug.

Jack put up his hand, and North's face grew solemn when he saw the Frost Spirit's expression. Although Jack never liked being hugged (_even more so these days when he looked less like a hooded vigilante and more like a soldier_) but he'd never given North that look before.

"Jack, what is wrong?" North asked, his eyebrows coming together in concern. "Is it Pitch?"

"Yes," Jack answered, and as if a cord had been struck inside him, North was all serious business now.

"What happened?" North questioned gravely. "What has he done? Is there secret weapon?"

The younger Guardian's lips were a thin line as he shook his head. He looked at North straight in the eyes as he leaned on his staff, both hands holding it tight against himself. He was unsure how to say something so shocking, but there was no easy way _to_ say it. He had to get it out.

"No, it's..." he trailed off, afraid to even speak it. "I think he's dying."

Jack expected North to look surprised. He expected North to nod and agree to help Jack do something about it. He expected the man to sound an alarm and alert the others, anything. He expected the opposite of what he got.

Which was North bursting into laughter.

He wasn't sure what North found so funny about it, but he was about to find out.

"You have not lost sense of humor, Jack Frost," North chuckled, hands over his stomach as he simmered his chuckling.

Confused, the younger male lifted an eyebrow and shook his head. "I'm not joking around! Because of us, Pitch has grown...really weak. I don't think he'll make it if we keep capturing Nightmares."

His blue eyes search North's face for sympathy, but instead the older Guardian scowled.

"What does this matter? If he is weak, he cannot make children afraid," North answered simply.

Jack could not believe what he was hearing. Out of all the Guardians, he'd thought North would be the last one to sound so careless. He stared at his fellow Guardian, desperate for something, a word or an epiphany that would make the man see reason. When that didn't happen, Jack persisted.

"North, he was literally minutes from dying! We have to do something to help him!" Jack raised his voice as his anger soared higher.

North waved his hand dismissively, spatting a belligerent '_bah!_' before crossing his arms.

"What do we care if Pitch dies?"

Jack felt as though his heart had dropped into his stomach. He'd never imagined North sounding so cruel, so callous. He shook his head, struggling to accept the words he'd just heard.

"You can't be serious?" he asked, a nervous chuckle following his sentence.

It was North's turn to look surprised. The way he was staring at Jack was as if the Frost Guardian had lost his mind or sprouted wings.

"Do you not remember what he did to us?" North questioned. "And that he is our enemy? That he threatened the safety of all children, not just us? That we nearly faded from existence in the blink of an eye and lost all we fought for?"

Jack cast his eyes to the floor, giving his staff a squeeze. "Of course I do..."

"Then why do you care so much about Pitch?"

At this, Jack grit his teeth. He felt so much anger at the other Guardian, angry that North couldn't think past what had happened, and was so willing to let Pitch breathe his last. They hadn't even asked the Man in the Moon if capturing Nightmares was okay! They hadn't heard from him since the battle!

"Jack, you're making it snow."

Lifting his head up, Jack suddenly realized his anger was affecting the room. Snow had begun to fall and ice was spreading from where he stood like a cold infection. When he blinked, he realized he had almost started to cry again due to the partial ice sticking to his eyelashes.

He took a deep breath, and the ice receded along with the snow. Tapping his staff against the floor, he looked off to the side.

"If we just..." he paused, biting his lip before continuing. "If we could just let a few Nightmares out..."

"NO!"

He looked up in shock at North's outburst, recoiling as if burned. The older Guardian looked furious, pointing a finger at Jack as he advanced.

"You will stop this nonsense, Jack. I don't know what got into your head, but you better forget it and leave everything be."

The anger in his tone was palpable. Jack left the room in a flurry of snow and rage, startling the working Yetis as his cold breeze sent papers flying.

As Jack traveled, he brought with him a most violent snowstorm. The wind seemed to acknowledge Jack's emotions and mirrored it with icy coldness. He traveled far until his anger finally ceased, and he took out a snowglobe to reach Toothiana's.

Throwing it into the snow, a bright rainbow portal opened up before him, and Jack threw himself forward. As he neared the other end of the portal, he could feel the temperature rise, and the snow in his hair melted the moment he came out the other side.

Tiny fairies greeted him with gusto, swarming around him at random as he entered Tooth's home. He saw her iridescent colors reflecting light as she flitted about excitedly, giggling and talking with her fairies. Before he could announce his arrival, a fairy whispered in her ear and Tooth turned to face him with a gleeful smile.

"Jack!" she called out, darting down from her perch to meet him.

His arms were ready to embrace her in a hug, but instead she grabbed his jaw and forced his mouth open to look inside. He should have been used to this by now, but he was always caught off guard by her teeth enthusiasm. Especially for his teeth.

"Still no cavities!" she exclaimed. "So perfect!"

When Jack rolled his eyes, Tooth moved her hands away with a giggle before flittering to his left.

"What brings you here, Jack?" he asked, sounding excited.

Just as he opened his mouth to answer, several fairies caught her attention and she spoke with them a for a few seconds before turning back to him. He'd nearly forgotten how busy she was. Maybe he shouldn't have come here...no! He had to tell her about Pitch!

"Tooth, I need to talk with you about something..."

"Is this about Pitch?"

Jack's expression froze.

"...North told you didn't he?"

Tooth nodded, her smile replaced by a frown.

"Yes... I'm sorry, Jack. But I stand with North on this."

He felt like his heart had been broken yet again, and when Tooth saw the look on his face, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I wish I could help but..." she trailed off, and Jack could hear the pain in her voice. "...I fear Pitch becoming strong again."

He nodded. Tooth had felt it the worst, next to Bunnymund. Jack didn't even want to try reasoning this with him. The only thing Tooth's decision meant that Jack was alone on this. Just like before.

Turning away, he felt Tooth's hands touch his back. The two stood in silence for a moment, and Jack was wondering if Tooth was trying not to cry. Her small arms slipped around his waist in a hug, and Jack placed a hand on hers.

"I won't stop you if you decide to do something," she whispered quietly.

Jack's eyes widened before he smiled. This was the best news he'd heard all day.

"...Thanks Tooth... take care..." he told her as he slid from her arms.

"Be careful Jack," Tooth waved at him sadly.

He left in a quiet hurry.

It was good to know that he wouldn't have to worry about Tooth fighting against him. Jack only had one thing on his mind, and that was releasing a few Nightmares from the crystal prison. He reasoned a few couldn't do much damage. It'd be just enough to get Pitch back on his feet long enough to figure out another plan.

After teleporting there with the snowglobe, Jack made his way through the large and glassy building, up to where they kept the Nightmares. Yetis and giant mechanical egg soldiers patrolled the prison, each wielding weapons made of stardust and golden ropes. They paid Jack little mind as he strolled past them towards the prison gate. This close to the main cage where the Nightmares were imprisoned, he could hear them.

So many angry cries, hoofs beating the floor and screams of agony as the light kept them contained. They could smell his fear as he approached, and it riled them like a bomb had been set off. He was ready to open the cage and set a few free.

But as he reached towards the locked gate, a rope of sand snatched him away. He was literally thrown back into a wall, hitting it hard and making the glass crack from the force of his landing. Jack rubbed the back of his head in pain.

When opened his eyes, he saw Sandman. The smaller Guardian looked incredibly upset. He pointed to the gate, his sand taking the shape of exclamations points and question marks as he glared at Jack. Had North told him already as well? Was Sandy here to stop him?

"Sandy, please..." Jack begged, raising his staff to sort of shield himself as he tried to inch his way back over towards the gate. "It'll only be a few. I promise!"

He'd never seen Sandman look so angry before. Jack had little time to prepare himself for the barrage of assaults, being struck and whipped around by the Dream Sand. Jack fought the urge to strike back, but all he did was defend himself. He felt his leg grabbed by a rope of sand, and his feet were pulled out from under him.

Falling onto his back, he shielded he arms as he was struck by sand whips. He tried to freeze it if only to stop Sandy and give himself a moment to explain, but as the whips turned to ice, it seemed Sandy took this as Jack fighting back.

A fist of sand slammed into him hard and kept his staff pinned to his chest. Jack squirmed. It seemed like his fellow Guardian wouldn't give him a word in edgewise. Jack managed to pull out the snowglobe from his pants pocket and whisper his destination into it, the only place he could think of.

"Pitch's lair..."

Both Jack and the giant sand fist were engulfed by the portal that opened beneath him. He twisted around to face the portal entrance and sent a burst of ice to block Sandy from following before the portal closed.

Jack didn't have time to catch himself when he made it to the other side of the portal. He landed on his back hard, his staff leaving his hand as a large amount of sand fell around him. He kept his eyes closed, and only when he could no longer feel the trickle of sand on his face did he even breathe.

He was surprised at his fellow Guardians. The people he'd called his friends, his allies. First North, then Sandy? He didn't even want to imagine how Bunnymund would have reacted had he seen Jack trying to release the Nightmares. He could understand why they were acting like this. They feared Pitch becoming strong again. They feared being weak and helpless. They never wanted to experience it again.

Even knowing this, Jack couldn't help but feel betrayed. To know Sandy had willingly attacked him without giving him a chance to explain... or had North already explained everything to him?

In the darkness, Jack placed his hands on his face as he felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes and freeze instantly. Not a sound left his mouth as he continued to cry, some tears managing to trail down his cheeks before turning to ice. Snow began to fall around him, slow and steadily drifting down on and around the anguished Frost spirit.

He wasn't aware that Pitch was there. He didn't even hear the man approach, steps so light that he could have been floating.

When Pitch's feet touched the Dream Sand, it was quickly tainted black. The sand spiraled up around the King of Nightmares, all of it sifting away from Jack and taking shape behind Pitch. Even the bits in Jack's hair parted to the dark figure. When Pitch knelt beside Jack, the sand revealed the shape of a Nightmare, which took off in hiding the moment it came into being.

Pitch reached down and touched Jack's shoulder to alert the younger male of his presence. Jack's hands left his face, and through the tears he saw Pitch looking down at him, looking at him... almost brokenly.

"Pitch..." Jack whispered, sitting up a little to get a better look at him.

He looked sick again, but definitely not as bad as he was before.

"Why were you covered in sand?" Pitch asked.

Jack had to bite his lip to suppress an outburst. His hands grasped the edge of Pitch cloak as he held himself back from crying again. He was nearly shaking as he tried to speak, but it was difficult. He'd never felt so many emotions at once, he never been so hurt and felt conflicted all at the same time.

"I tried... I tried to get the others to help me..." he began, gripping Pitch's cloak a bit tighter. "I wanted to let some of the Nightmares go... just a few..."

Pitch was shocked to learn this, but he kept silent as Jack continued.

"North refused... and Tooth said... Tooth said she wouldn't stop me..."

Sensing Jack's turmoil, Pitch slowly embraced the younger male. Jack accepted the token of affection without hesitation and hugged Pitch back, letting the tears go.

"I just wanted to let a few go!...Just to help you...so you won't disappear! But Sandy... Sandy..."

"It's alright. I understand," Pitch whispered, and at that Jack grew silent.

Even as weak as he was, Pitch easily lifted Jack into his arms and carried him through the tarnished palace. The boy wrapped his arms around Pitch's neck, his quiet cries muffled against the older male's chest as he was carried. Jack protested a little, but Pitch insisted. Jack didn't want to injure Pitch's pride, so he allowed himself to be carried up the stairs.

The air around them was thin and warm. Jack couldn't remember this place ever feeling warm before. It was a strange realization.

"I don't think I mentioned this before," Pitch began, "But I think you look like a prince in your current outfit."

The heat of Jack's face melted his tears, and he pressed his face hard against Pitch's chest in embarrassment. Pitch chuckled softly, darkness enveloping the two as he entered his bedroom. Jack was unsure what to think when he was placed on the bed with Pitch looming over him.

Pitch's eyes were such a brilliant gold at that moment, in spite of his weakened appearance. Jack tilted his head slightly in a silent question as Pitch crawled over him and simply stared down at the young Frost Guardian.

Raising his hand up, Pitch ran his fingers through Jack's hair and along his cheek, brushing his knuckles down and over Jack's Adams apple. Those piercing eyes seemed to watch the young Guardian's reactions carefully, looking for any sign Jack didn't like what he was doing. Jack could only remain silent as he was touched. It was oddly soothing.

"Jack..." he whispered, and the tone in his voice made Jack shiver.

Pitch leaned down and pressed his face into the crook of Jack's neck, eliciting a fearful gasp to leave the snowy haired boy. Jack could feel teeth scraping against his throat and moving towards his jaw.

Pulling back as swiftly as he'd come, Pitch stared down at him with an entirely new look.

"I really hate doing this to you, but...I have need of your fear..."

Jack let out a terrified gasp when Pitch roughly began undoing his jacket, saying nothing as he forced it down off his shoulders. The way his jacket was forced down, Jack realized it was a way to keep his arms pinned- to keep Jack from fighting him.

One second Pitch was being kind and caring, even sweet. The next, he was undressing Jack and filling him with terror. Was his kindness just a means to get Jack to lower his guard, and make the rape all that more painful? No... Pitch was just trying to scare him. For his fear... right?

Pitch trailed his hands over Jack's chest, those sharp and pointed nails leaving thin red lines wherever he moved. It was a tiny sting to Jack, but it was a feeling he could focus on. Anything other than the humiliation he was feeling for being tricked into this.

He whimpered when Pitch's thumbs brushed over his nipples, feeling the hard buds with a smile. Unsatisfied, Pitch's grasped them between his fingers and twisted them a little to force more frightened sound's from Jack. He could feel his face growing red from Pitch's teasing, and again he felt that painful fear grip his heart when he realized he was becoming aroused.

Unlike last time, Pitch noticed it. He snickered as his hand trailed down and his fingers danced over the bulge that had began to form between Jack's legs, making the young Guardian tremble and gasp as those claws scraped over the fabric.

Jack looked up at Pitch pleadingly, and he became increasingly nervous to see Pitch licking the fingertips of his freehand, keeping the other lightly pressed above the younger male's crotch.

"I'm sure you're ready to scream for me?" he sneered, and when he groped Jack's slight arousal hard, Jack let out a hoarse cry. "Ah, yes. You're very ready..."


	3. Part Three

His heart was hammering in his chest, his own pulse pounding in his ears as Pitch undid the Frost Guardian's pants. He was immobilized by his own mortification from what Pitch was doing. He felt so conflicted- the soft touches felt good, but it scared him to react this way. It was shameful, it wasn't right...was it?

Pitch left Jack's pants open as his hands moved back up, those claws threatening to cut into his skin as they brushed over his pale belly. When the older male leaned down and ran his black serpentine tongue over Jack's navel, a startled cry tore itself from Jack's throat. He heard Pitch chuckle in response to the sounds he was provoking.

"You sound so beautiful, Jack," Pitch commented, causing Jack's face to flush crimson. "_Scream for me again?_"

Jack's nipples were pinched, spidery fingers rolling the hardened buds, and Jack let out an anguished cry of mixed pleasure. He looked up at Pitch pleadingly, and Pitch could only smile back down at him with golden eyes.

"That's it... I think you're ready for more now," Pitch whispered in a menacing tone.

Before Jack could protest, Pitch had slid his hand inside the boy's pants, past his thin underwear and was gently gripping Jack's arousal skin to skin.

"Pitch!" Jack whimpered helplessly, feeling as though he was being burned by the heat of Pitch's hand.

Pitch chuckled as he wrapped his slender fingers around Jack's hardness, acting as though he were drugged by the fear Jack was emitting. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. Jack would have been entranced by the expression of pure bliss on Pitch's face if not for the hand slowly stroking him.

When Pitch opened his eyes, he looked down at Jack with an intense hunger that made Jack hold his breath. A cruel smile spread across Pitch's face. He gave Jack's arousal a light squeeze before carefully maneuvering him out of his pants and into the open. Jack twitched when he felt the open air upon his most intimate area. But he was further surprised when Pitch shifted lower, and the moment he caught on to what Pitch was about to do, he shook his head.

"Not that..." he whispered. "Pitch, _please_..."

The King of Nightmares did not heed his words. Jack watched, transfixed as that black tongue slipped out and tasted the tip of Jack's member with a slow lick. His hips lifted up off the bed in response, his body betraying how he felt to get more of that warm and slippery appendage. It felt undeniably hot and softer than velvet against his cock. Jack's vision wavered from the pleasure.

Coating his member with saliva, Pitch's tongue licked along the sides and over the head, twisting itself around the tip before Pitch kissed the leaking slit. He kept his eyes locked with Jack's as he opened his mouth a little, rubbing the flat of his tongue against the underside of Jack's sensitive organ.

A quiet moan left him and he forced himself to look away from the spectacle. His hands were gripping the black sheets of Pitch's bed as he arched off of it. He'd never felt shame like this. He'd never wanted to give into a pleasure so carnal. Pitch's tongue felt amazing, but Jack knew it was wrong to like it. He feared what else Pitch would do to him... he feared pain. All he could do was keep telling himself that this would help Pitch and that it would be over soon.

His thoughts were shattered when he felt Pitch take him into his mouth, intense heat covering his cock and making him buck his hips to get more. Jack let out a pathetic whimper that was strangled by the ecstasy he felt spreading though his body, a small burst of frost leaving his fingers to cover the sheets in his grasp. Blue eyes rolled back into his head when he felt Pitch's tongue coiling around his member, lips tightening as the older male began to lightly bob his head.

Jack was trembling, letting out meek little gasps and whimpers as Pitch continued to pleasure him. Warm hands moved over his body, soothingly light touches along his stomach and chest, and when Jack dared to look down he gasped when he saw Pitch staring up at him. It was more... arousing than it was terrifying. The realization of that was startling, and he had a feeling Pitch could sense that.

As though reading his thoughts, Pitch let Jack's member slip from his mouth, giving it one last lick before chuckling.

"You're not afraid?" he said, his tone gentle and lacking the anger Jack had expected.

The frost Guardian's hands covered his face in shame, tears already preparing to form at the corner of his eyes. How could he give fear to Pitch now? He was useless. He couldn't help him if he couldn't be afraid. And what was worse, Pitch was probably disgusted that Jack was enjoying it.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized.

He could feel Pitch moving, the bed shifting, and Jack was sure Pitch was leaving him again.

Instead, he felt Pitch moving to lay beside him, and Jack moved his hands away from his face when Pitch made Jack turn to face him. Instantly, Jack knew something was different between them. He almost felt shy, lying on his side and facing Pitch like this. Pitch cupped Jack's cheek, the tips of his fingers trailing over Jack's ear, and that small action alone made Jack feel at ease.

"Pitch..." he began, his voice quiet and soft, and Pitch hushed him.

"I'm sorry, Jack," the older male whispered. "It was wrong of me to do something so perverse to obtain your fear."

Pitch trailed off, giving Jack a weak smile as his thumb brushed against Jack's cheek.

"It would have been better for me to have faded away that day," he said resentfully.

Jack felt a tiny burst of pain in his heart at those words. He placed his hand over Pitch's.

"I'm sorry that I..." trailing off, Jack took Pitch's hand and led it to his member, still painfully hard in spite of the heartache he was currently feeling for Pitch.

Pitch gasped when he felt the hardness against his palm, giving Jack a look of confusion. Jack felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry that... I liked it..." he whispered. "I was afraid... but now I'm more afraid that... that you hate me for feeling like this."

The two fell into silence. Jack's hand moved away, no longer holding Pitch's hand down. At first, Pitch didn't move his hand from where it was. Not until he looked up into Jack's blue eyes with a look resembling pain.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Pitch's voice went quiet as he moved his hand away. "I can't do this to you."

It was a silent understanding between them. Jack gave a small nod before he redressed himself, feeling less exposed and more proper. He would have left the bed, but Pitch reached out for him just as he began to rise.

"Please stay," Pitch pleaded. "I don't wish to be alone..."

Jack didn't need to be told twice. Returning to lay beside Pitch, Jack rested his head back on the pillows. Pitch was giving him an odd look, something between sadness and fear. Though he seemed better than last time, Jack had never Pitch look so vulnerable before. What more could he do besides give him company?

"Pitch, I-"

"Don't leave me," Pitch whispered, catching Jack off guard.

His lips formed into a thin line, and as gently as possible, Jack reached out and touched Pitch's shoulder to comfort him.

"I won't. I just wanted to tell you that I'm willing to help you no matter what. I won't let you fade."

Pitch's silvery eyes flickered gold in that moment, unsure if he should trust Jack for sure. Slowly, his eyelids drifted shut as he relaxed into the pillows. Jack was slower to become adjusted. It took longer than he would have liked for his excitement to die down, and even longer afterwords to come to grips with what had happened.

He couldn't truly understand why he was so willing to help Pitch, after everything that he had done. He was their enemy, he had tried to erase all everything that kept people happy in the world. He had nearly succeeded in making the Guardians fade away, and yet...

Jack couldn't let that happen. Whether it was his own fear of fading away, or if it was the guilt of having done this to Pitch, he couldn't be sure. He had readily accepted responsibility for making Pitch alright again.

And then their were his own feeling for Pitch that were confusing him further. Was it only his mind being clouded by the pleasure Pitch brought him? Or was it something else?

Scowling, Jack rolled over so his back was facing Pitch.

He had thought it would take all night for him to pass out, but it seemed the fight with Sandy had been more taxing than he had thought. Or perhaps it was that coupled with his own emotional exhaustion that led him to a quick sleep.

The first thing Jack noticed when he woke was that he hadn't dreamed anything.

The second thing he noticed were the long arms wrapped around his torso, and the warm breath tickling his ear. He was slow to realize his back was pressed flush to Pitch's chest, and the King of Nightmares was clinging to him in a sleepy daze. Jacks fingers gripped the pillow under his head, suddenly tensing when he felt that gentle puff of warm air over the shell of his ear.

In less than a few seconds, Jack was wide awake, and his stomach was twisting with butterflies.

He wanted to squirm his way out of Pitch's hold, but he was afraid to wake the sleeping male. That wasn't the only thing making him nervous.

Pitch groaned softly, causing Jack to go completely still. He held his breath in fear of what Pitch would say when he woke up.

The feeling of Pitch sliding his body closer was both startling and sensual. Jack let out the smallest gasp when Pitch snuggled closer. He knew his heart was beating like crazy at the moment. Why did Pitch effect him like this.

He whimpered when he felt warm lips nibbling his earlobe, and that deep, rich voice chuckling in his ear made his hair stand on end.

"What has you so scared, Frost?" Pitch questioned smoothly, the tone he was using making Jack feel on edge.

Jack felt the urge to curl up, afraid to say exactly what Pitch knew.

"Does my touch frighten you so?"

At those words, Jack felt Pitch's hands moving along his torso, one hand sliding up under his jacket, the other sliding down to rest at his thigh.

Jack wanted to shake his head. He wasn't necessarily afraid of it, but he couldn't force out a response. Every nerve was on fire from the gentle caressing touch of Pitch's hands. It was nearly maddening.

He felt Pitch kissing the back of his neck, and the sensation went straight to his core. He gripped the pillow harder, his body tensing and untensing with each featherlight kiss to his cold skin. When Pitch ran his tongue over Jack's pale flesh, the frost Guardian let out a muffled cry of absolute pleasure.

Mistaking the sound for one of fear, Pitch grew still. Jack's mind began racing.

_'No, not again. Why does he keep doing this to me?'_

The hand under his jacket slid higher, the light touch causing goosebumps to break out over the right side of Jack's body. He squeezed his legs together when he felt himself harden in response to everything Pitch was doing to him.

He felt a pair of fingers glide over one of his nipples, Jack's body twitching as though he'd been shocked by static.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Pitch murmured, the hand on Jack's thigh sliding down between the smaller male's legs. "I... I can't help myself. Your fear is so sweet... it's like the purest honey on my tongue..."

Jack could feel Pitch undoing his pants again, easily undoing the button before pulling the zipper down. He pushed himself back into Pitch as though he could escape the hand in front of him, but it was useless. He felt it sliding down past his underwear, once again gripping his sex in a firm but gentle hold.

"P-Pitch," Jack moaned, writhing back into Pitch's slender body as his hand gently worked his arousal.

Cheeks stained a light pink, Jack quickly dropped the urge to resist and allowed himself to enjoy what Pitch was giving to him.

He could feel Pitch's breathing escalate, his hand moving a bit quicker as he stroked Jack's member and held the younger male more forcefully against himself. Jack was having a hard time believing that Pitch was only doing this to gain Jack's fear. It felt too gentle, too intimate, too... _loving._

"Where has your fear gone, Jack?"

Jack hissed when he felt Pitch squeeze his cock, pulling Jack back against him even harder. It was at this point that Jack noticed something solid pressed against his backside, and the realization made him gasp.

Pitch laughed softly into his ear, pressing his hips forward to rub make his hardness impossible to ignore.

"Does this scare you?"

It was difficult to answer right away. With Pitch pleasuring him the way he was, Jack was literally struggling to force the words out of his mouth. Only after he overcame the shock of discovering that Pitch was just aroused as he was could Jack even form a sentence.

"What scares me is..." Jack trailed off with a moan, tilting his head back onto Pitch's shoulder as he bucked his hips into Pitch's hand and back into his lap. "..how much I _want_ you."

Jack's words seemed to make Pitch grow still, but not for long. Falling into silence, the Nightmare King focused on bringing Jack to orgasm, intent on finishing what he had started.

The young Guardian let out a loud moan, bucking into Pitch's hand wantonly and without reservation. He'd been denied this for too long, and all he wanted at the current moment was to feel release.

Pitch's steady grasp was more than enough to bring Jack into a blissful euphoria. Strings of moans were forced from his open mouth as Pitch pumped his erection, all the while lightly grinding up against Jack's backside.

"_That's it_..." Pitch almost purred into his ear, so encouraging and soft as he moved his hand from base to tip. "Let me hear that lovely voice of yours..."

Unable to hold back any longer, Jack thrust into Pitch's hand one last time before he came, feeling his toes curl as he clutched his pillow. A light wave of frost covered where his fingers touched, having lost control of himself as he cried out Pitch's name.

Pitch kept his palm clasped tightly over the tip, capturing any release that threatened to spill. Jack felt lightheaded and dizzy as he caught his breath, and he was grateful when Pitch was as careful as possible when removing his hand from the younger male's trousers.

"Jack, look at the mess you made."

The voice pulled the frost spirit from his reverie, blue eyes opening to see the white fluids covering Pitch's fingers and the top of his palm. His face grew hot from shame at the sight.

"I-I'm sorry," Jack apologized tiredly.

He heard Pitch snicker before the older male wiped it onto the sheets, and then pulled away.

Jack quickly sat up, his eyes following Pitch as the Nightmare King stood beside the bed.

"If you were serious about your offer to me, then I suggest we talk somewhere other than my bedroom. Unless you want me to go on violating you?"

Any lingering thoughts on what had happened were quickly crushed into dust in Jack's mind. He didn't want to think about what he was to Pitch, and he didn't want to let himself spiral into feelings of self-loathing. Jack intended to keep his promise and help Pitch in any way he could.

"Sorry, I'll... I'll meet you downstairs in a moment," Jack said quietly.

Pitch gave him a nod before exiting the room, not even pausing to look back.

Moving off of the bed, Jack straightened his jacket and pants before looking around for his staff. Once he remembered he had left it when he fell, Jack put on a serious expression before leaving the room. The spiral staircase was longer than he remembered, and when he met the end, he felt a wave of panic at the sight that greeted him.

Pitch was standing tall, two nightmares beside him as he inspected Jack's staff. One nightmare was made of sand, the other made of thick and impenetrable darkness. The two nightmares looked up at Jack, snorting to alert Pitch, but Pitch barely moved.

Jack advanced slowly, feeling slightly intimidated. What if Pitch chose to attack? What if his nightmares lashed out at him? And worse yet, what if Pitch broke his staff, like he had all those years ago?

Sensing the frost spirit's fear, Pitch hummed loud enough for Jack to hear. The two nightmares sensed it as well, and they stomped their hooves impatiently.

"Your fear is too sweet for them, Jack," Pitch announced, turning back to look at Jack. "Don't be afraid. I won't break it."

True to his words, Pitch merely held the staff out towards Jack. The action was a pleasant surprise. He had expected Pitch to at least take advantage of his fear, but instead he did the opposite and gave Jack his courage back in handing him his weapon.

As Jack took hold of the staff, their fingers touched for a moment before Pitch once again pulled away.

Leaning against his staff, Jack watched as the two nightmares moved closer to Pitch, as though fearing Jack would attack them, or more likely, as though they were awaiting to attack Jack.

Pitch noticed the way Jack was staring, and he smiled.

"They won't attack you," he grinned. "But be aware, these two are the last of my nightmares that are free. Not including the third that is hiding and refuses to come out."

This noticeably alarmed Jack, and he almost dropped his staff.

"Only three?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Pitch answered bitterly. "You and the other Guardians are... quite diligent in hunting them down."

At first Jack felt ashamed by this, but he wouldn't let himself become consumed by unnecessary emotions.

"I'm planning on breaking into the prison and releasing them soon, but... I'm afraid of fighting them."

Pitch nodded in understanding.

"I think I know of how I can help you, without harming children. And that way, I might be able to keep your strength up until I can find a way to break out all the nightmares."

Before Jack could finish speaking, Pitch gave Jack a strange look.

"You would do that for me?" he questioned.

Caught off guard, Jack nodded sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. I said I'd make sure you wouldn't fade away, right?"

Pitch smiled again, and this time it was a normal smile. Not a cruel smile or a wicked grin filled with malice. It was an actual smile. Jack was unsure why, but the look on Pitch's face made him feel weird.

"I promise to reward you for all that you're doing for me, Frost," Pitch stated.

Unable to stop himself, Jack blushed at the thoughts that raced through his head as he smiled back at Pitch.

"Sounds... sounds good..." he stammered.


End file.
